The present invention relates to a male component of a press-stud, particularly but not exclusively useful for items of clothing.
Press-studs are widely used and highly appreciated, especially in the field of young people's clothing and in the field of sportswear.
These press-studs, which are usually metallic, are constituted by two components: a male component and a female component.
The press-stud, when closed, has its male component inserted in the female component with slight interference fit.
In some types, the interference between the male component and the female component is ensured by a flexible metal wire that is placed in a seat that is formed perimetrically with respect to the opening of the female component.
In particular, the male component, in conventional press-studs, is substantially constituted by two parts: a dome, which extends so as to form an undercut region from a base that is formed by blanking and plastic deformation from a metal plate, and a tubular pin that also extends from a base and has such a cross-section and length that it can fit inside said dome, deforming plastically, at the top, inside it, thus providing mutual connection.
The pin usually has a constant cross-section, except for the portion related to its free end, which is slightly flared and has sharp edges, since it must cut the fabric that is appropriately interposed between it and the dome and it must fit in the undercut region of said dome.
The male components of known press-studs, structured as described above are not free from drawbacks.
Indeed, the flared configuration of the pin, while facilitating on one hand the cutting of the fabric, on the other hand tends to deform the neck of the dome, which in addition to forming the undercut required for the connection of said pin, is also the region which, when assembled to the female component, makes contact with said female component and anchors in it.
Therefore, a deformation of the neck of the dome often causes poor operation of the press-stud and difficulty in opening or closing it.
Furthermore, the particular coupling between the dome and the pin forces said pin to have very specific dimensions, so that an adequate pin must be associated with each dome, with consequent rigidity in production and poor interchangeability of the elements and components that constitute the press-stud.